undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 10
This is the fourth issue in Volume 2 of A Long Road to Fortune. It is titled Anna. 20 years ago... Mr. Chet was driving furiously along La Reforma. The 20 year-old man was just about to miss the birth of his first-born child. He was wearing a John Lennon t-shirt with the words "Imagine" written on it. The traffic made the street look like a vast ocean filled with cars. Mr. Chet was tapping his foot anxiously. He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. "Screw this. I'll park by the alley next to the pharmacy," Mr. Chet said, clearly frustrated. After parking his car, Mr. Chet made a run for the hospital right along the sidewalk. The cars were all honking their horns at each other and all sorts of colorful insults flew around the atmosphere. The hospital was a block forward with a turn to the main avenue. Upon reaching the blue, small hospital, Mr. Chet ran straight to the room his wife was in. Before he entered the room, the doctor emerged from the door. "Mr. Murrieta? You arrived. I have some news for you, good and bad," the doctor said. "I missed the birth, didn't I?" Mr. Chet asked. The doctor nodded in response. "Well then, I take it the good news is there were no complications,". The doctor nodded in agreement once again. "Your wife gave birth to healthy, little girl," the doctor said. Mr. Chet entered the room and saw his wife. She was sleeping in her bed and a nurse was holding the baby. "May I?" Mr. Chet asked the nurse. "Of course Mr. Murrieta, there's no need for you to ask!" the nurse replied. The nurse gently passed the baby girl over to her father. Mr. Chet had his daughter wrapped in a blanket right on his arms. "You're the cutest little thing I've have ever seen," Mr. Chet said to his daughter. His daughter had her eyes wide open and had brown hair, like her father. "Have you and your wife thought of a name yet?" the nurse asked. "Not yet. We were expecting a boy. We had the name Rocky ready for him," Mr. Chet responded. "Really? So what'd you think of having a daughter instead?" the nurse asked. "I think I'm going to like having a daughter instead much better. We'll need to dicuss the name when her mother gets up. But I really like the name Anna." Issue 10 Mr. Chet had his hands raised high into the air as the tall man approached him. Mr. Chet had several guns pointed at him, but kept his cool. The man's face was covered with a bandana, and after a few seconds of looking at Mr. Chet, the man knocked Mr. Chet head out by hitting him on the left side of his head with his gun. After that, the man motioned his men to come and pick him up along with Daniel, Jaime, and Aguila. A girl, distinguishable by a head of short brown hair, her curvy figure, large breasts and a somewhat large buttox, wrapped the body of the girl Mr. Chet had shot and killed earlier with a black blanket and placed her in the back of a pickup truck. Mr. Chet and the rest were placed there as well. The men got into the pickup truck drove off west of Pablo Galeana street, towards the zocalo. ---- Ashton, Mendoza, Liza, and Valdez had made it out of the kindergarten with their bags halfway full of supplies. What they had found included juice boxes, crackers, and napkins. They noticed Jose was not there to open the gates for them. "Leave it to me," Valdez said. He proceeded to climb over the wall and in about a minute, the gate was open. Mendoza lead the way into the northern part of the marketplace and motioned Liza and Ashton to place the bags of supplies in a table by whistling and pointing at the table with his head. Jose, Mario, and the remaining military men were tired from a full day of killing groseros and were sitting down on the floor. Mendoza climbed to the top of the same tent Mr. Chet had climbed up the day before to give his infamous speech. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. As you may have noticed, Mr. Chet, Jaime, Aguila, and Daniel did not come back with us. We believe they were kidnapped while we were inside of the field killing groseros. Anyway, it's going to get dark out soon so we won't be able to do much tracking tonight, but I will take a group out to look for them first thing in the morning," Mendoza said. He had the attention of everybody in the marketplace. Ashton looked uneasy and decided to speak up. "They may not have until morning," Ashton said, in reply to Mendoza's announcement. "My guess is that they were taken by a truck, because Daniel and Aguila weight a large amount by themselves and adding Jaime and Mr. Chet to the mix, they are pretty darn heavy. Whoever took them, had to have done it in some kind of vehicle. Given that there aren't many vehicles riding around nowadays, we may able to track them tonight if we were to follow the tire tracks on the street. The fresher the racks the better,". The people of the marketplace were not impressed with what Ashton had just said. "Yeah, and it would be much easier to track them in the morning" Mario replied. "Sorry kid, but going after them now is not an option. Out of the table," Mendoza said. Ashton wanted to speak again, he really did. But he knew that Mendoza, Mario, and the rest would be biased against anything he said. So instead he decided to retreat back to his sleeping spot near the walls in the south end of the marketplace. A couple of minutes later, Liza came to talk to Ashton but noticed that he was packing. "You're still going aren't you?" Liza asked. "Yes Liza, I have to," Ashton responded. "No you don't. Ashton, Mr. Chet is the toughest man I know, there is no way that he could be in danger. Especially with Daniel and the military guys backing him up. They'll be fine until morning," Liza said. "I don't know that Liza. They may really be in danger, and I'm not going to sleep tonight if I don't know that they're really ok," Ashton said. "Look, if you really feel like you must go, then fine. I'm not going to stand in your way Ashton. But you need to think it over. You could be the only one in danger here," Liza replied. "Liza, if I was kidnapped Mr. Chet wouldn't just wait around until morning to go out looking for me. He would grab his things and head out moments after getting the news. I owe it to him to go looking for him, Liza," Ashton said. "Did I tell you that he saved me yesterday? From a herd, Liza. That large herd that got into the marketplace that same night," Liza knew that nothing she could say would convince Ashton to stay. "Fine. Just be careful then," Liza said. Ashton knew that Liza was upset at his decision to go out and look for Mr. Chet by himself, but he really felt confident that he could go out and do it. Liza walked off, not looking back at Ashton. A few minutes later, Ashton snuck past Jose and climbed down the wall. There was still some light out, so he made haste and moved down Pablo Galeana street. ---- Mr. Chet had regained consciousness. He was tied with ropes and placed inside a room containing nothing but a barricaded window. He could hear footsteps and distant chatter outside. His hands were tied behind his back as well, but he could stand. He tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but they were too tight. Mr. Chet tried to reach for his back pocket, where he had a lighter. He could reach it, but struggled to turn it on. Mr. Chet dropped the lighter, and the voices outside had stopped. "Huh?" a voice outside said. A man began to unlock the door and turned the knob, opening the door. Mr. Chet was not in his spot. So the man came walking in, slowly. Until the door behind him was shut and Mr. Chet delivered a kick to the back of his knee, causing him to fall. Mr. Chet, still tied with the rope, kicked the man in the head over and over until he was out cold. Mr. Chet finally had enough time to pick the lighter up and burn the ropes that restrained his hands. His hands were burned a little in the process, but to him that was worth feeling if it meant getting out of those ropes was the reward. He managed to free himself after that and waited for more people come in. Eventually, two more men showed up. Mr. Chet once again shut the door behind them and took them on head-to-head. One of the men was considerably fat, but packed some muscle. His slow movements were perfect for Mr. Chet to take advantage of. The other man had a muscular build, but was very short. Mr. Chet parried the large man's punch, grabbed him, turned him around, and kicked him to the other man. He then proceeded to elbow the recovering large man in the face and roundhouse kicked the disoriented short man. The kick knocked him out cold. The large man whistled and called for back up. More men came into the room and Mr. Chet raised his hands in the air. The large man was so angry at the fact that he was dispatched so easily, that he reached for his gun. The man was surprised when his gun was not there. He then turned to face Mr. Chet in fear. As soon as he turned, Mr. Chet shot him the head. The other men attempted to pull their guns out and Mr. Chet shot at them, making them duck and evade the shots. Mr. Chet took this time to run out of the room, where there were 5 more of the man's lackeys, four more men and the brown haired woman. They were completely caught off guard by Mr. Chet's presence. Mr. Chet knew that getting out of this one, would be hard. Trivia *The issue is named after Mr. Chet's daughter Anna, who is introduced here via flashback. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:Issues Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues